Nicole Scherzinger
Nicole Elikolani Valiente Prescovia Scherzinger (ur. 29 czerwca 1978 w Honolulu) – amerykańska piosenkarka. Była członkini zespołów The Pussycat Dolls i Eden’s Crush. Życiorys Wczesne lata Urodziła się w Honolulu i do siódmego roku życia tam mieszkała. Jej matka, Rosemary, pochodzi z mieszanego małżeństwa ukraińsko-hawajskiego, ojciec zaś jest Filipińczykiem. Gdy miała 7 lat, w 1985, doszło do rozwodu rodziców. Matka wyszła ponownie za mąż za Amerykanina pochodzenia niemieckiego, Gary’ego Scherzingera, a rodzina przeniosła się do Louisville w stanie Kentucky, gdzie Nicole uczęszczała do miejscowej szkoły. Studiowała na Wright State University w Fairborn niedaleko miasta Dayton w stanie Ohio, naukę przerwała w 1999. Jej matka była profesjonalną tancerką hula i uczyła Nicole tego tańca od najmłodszych lat. Nicole występowała na scenie nowojorskiego Broadwayu, już jako dziecko wygrywała wiele konkursów artystycznych, m.in. Festiwal Coca-Coli dla nastoletnich wokalistów. Wygrała show Popstars. Była również członkiem grupy Eden’s Crush, który supportował na koncertach grupie *NSYNC oraz Jessice Simpson. W listopadzie 2007 r. Scherzinger w wywiadzie mówiła o jej czasie w Eden’s Crush tak: Kariera z Pussycat Dolls Nicole Scherzinger i zespół The Pussycat Dolls podczas koncertu, sierpień 2008 W maju 2003 r. Nicole dołączyła do Pussycat Dolls – grupy burleskowej – początkowo zajmującej się jedynie tańczeniem. Pussycat Dolls osiągnęły następnie ogólnoświatowy status popularnej grupy śpiewającej z utworami takimi jak: „Don't Cha”, „Buttons”, „Stickwitu” i „When I Grow Up” jako Top 10 hitów w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Album PCD pokrył się podwójną platyną w 2006. Nicole zaśpiewała jako liderka prawie we wszystkich piosenkach na albumie choć w niektórych utworach było również słuchać Carmit Bachar i Melody Thornton. W 2006 ujawniono, że The Dolls są pracownicami Interscope Records i otrzymują stałą pensję, dając wytwórni wysoki poziom kontroli nad finansami grupy i decyzjami biznesowymi. Scherzinger jest jedynym członkiem grupy, która napisała niektóre teksty piosenek na PCD – wspólnie z Karą DioGuardi i producentem Richem Harrisonem napisała tekst do piosenki „I Don't Need a Man”, podobnie było także z utworem „Buttons” – napisanym wspólnie z producentem Seanem Garrettem. Kolejna współpraca z DioGuardi przyniosła piosenkę „Flirt”, która stała się bonusem na PCD a później stała się B-side do „Buttons”. Jak w przypadku PCD, Scherzinger jest jedynym członkiem grupy mającym swój wkład w pisanie piosenek podczas tworzenia drugiego albumu Lalek – Doll Domination. Wraz z Pussycat Dolls, Scherzinger została zaproszona przez Rona Faira by nagrać wersję angielską „Jai Ho”, hitu z filmu „Slumdog, Milioner z ulicy”. Nowa wersja zatytułowana „Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny)” została wypuszczona na iTunes 23 lutego 2009 r., a ogólnoświatową premierę utwór miał 24 lutego. Wideo towarzyszące piosence zostało nagrane w Wiedniu w muzeum tramwajów i zostało zaprezentowane na całym świecie 13 marca 2009. Kariera solowa 2005–2008: Her Name Is Nicole Nie opuszczając The Pussycat Dolls, zaczęła karierę solową. W 2005 wystąpiła w nagraniach piosenkarzy, takich jak m.in. Shaggy, Vittorio Grigolo i Will Smith. W 2006 zaśpiewała gościnnie w piosence „Lie About Us” Avanta i hicie „Come to Me” P. Diddiego, który również razem z nim napisała. Od 2006 aż do końca 2008 r. pracowała nad swoim solowym albumem zatytułowanym Her Name Is Nicole. W stacji MTV powiedziała: Nagrała/napisała około 100 piosenek na potrzeby albumu, który miał być wydany w 2007 r. Z niewiadomych przyczyn datę wydania przesunięto na 16 października 2008 r., a następnie na 2009 r. W ostateczności album został wycofany z wydania. Nad albumem Nicole pracowała z wieloma producentami i tekściarzami (którzy także współpracowali przy albumach dla Pussycat Dolls). Sean Garrett i Polow da Don pracował nad „Whatever U Like”, który został wydany 24 lipca 2007 jako pierwszy singel z albumu ale utwór uzyskał tylko 57 miejsce w Kanadzie i 104 w USA. Drugim singlem było Baby Love wydane 10 września 2007 r. Singel uzyskiwał dobre pozycje na całym świecie dochodząc do Top 15 w większości krajów, wliczając w to Zjednoczone Królestwo i Europę. Utwór ten został również zremiksowany i umieszczony na płycie Pussycat Dolls – Doll Domination jako bonus. Trzecim singlem była piosenka Supervillain napisany przez Rock City a wyprodukowany przez Mad Scientist. Singel został wydany tylko na US iTunes w listopadzie 2007 r. Czwarty singel, wyprodukowany przez Akona – Puakenikeni także został wydany na iTunes w listopadzie niestety piosenka zawiodła na listach przebojów. Nicole współpracowała także z Timbalandem. Wyprodukował on min. „Physical”. Część tej piosenki została wykorzystana w filmie Fantastic Four Rise of the Silver Surfer. Wiele pozytywnych komentarzy choćby wśród internautów uzyskała piosenka Just Say Yes, napisana przez Gariego Lightbody z zespołu Snow Patrol. Piosenka jest lekka i spokojna z pulsującym, elektronicznym beatem. Kolejny artysta – Ne-Yo – dał Nicole dwie piosenki: Happily Never After – spokojną balladę (początkowo napisana dla Britney Spears), oraz Save Me From Myself. Komentując piosenkę „March”, Scherzinger powiedziała, że chce mocnego nagrania. „Ta piosenka jest o tym, by nigdy się nie poddawać (...)”. Na liście utworów albumu pojawiły się także takie utwory jak When Your Falling (napisana wspólnie z Akonem), Powers Out (wykonywana wspólnie ze Stingiem) i I M.I.S.S. You (napisana przez Pharrella Williamsa a wyprodukowana przez The Neptunes). Nad przyszłością albumu stał znak zapytania gdy okazało się, iż Pussycat Dolls wydają drugi album, tym bardziej, że niektóre utwory z jej solowego krążka zostały zamieszczone na Doll Domination jak Happily Never After, Who's Gonna Love You czy When I Grow Up (początkowo piosenka Nicole). Scherzinger nagrała także demo piosenki Punch You In Your Sleep dla Christiny Milian. W kwietniu 2008, Scherzinger nagrała cover utworu „Rio” zespołu Duran Duran dla kampanii reklamowej Unilever Caress by promować balsam do ciała. Niedługo potem został nagrany do niego komercyjny teledysk, a w maju 2008 piosenka była udostępniona w internecie tylko do ściągnięcia. W 2008 r. na poparcie Baracka Obamy, była jednym z wielu muzyków przyczyniających się do powstania utworu will.i.am nazwanego „Yes We Can”. 5 września Scherzinger przyłączyła się do obsady złożonej z samych gwiazd, by wykonać na żywo piosenkę dobroczynną „Just Stand Up”. W 2009 r. zespół Snow Patrol wydał swoją wersję Just Say Yes. W kwietniu w 2009 r. Nicole w wywiadzie dla magazynu Billboard zapytana o jej plany zawodowe odpowiedziała, że bieżąca sytuacja albumu jest w procesie pisania i na poziomie rozmów oraz, że jeszcze nie zaczęła nagrywać utworów. Nicole zamierza wejść do studia jeszcze raz po zakończeniu trasy koncertowej z Pussycat Dolls Doll World Domination Tour. Mówiąc o albumie powiedziała także, że będzie ponownie współpracować z Will.I.Am'em i Timbalandem a ponadto ma zamiar zaprosić do studia takich artystów jak Lady Gaga oraz A.R. Rahman. 5 kwietnia 2009 r. Scherzinger wykonała „America The Beautiful” na Wrestlemani XXV w Houston 16 września 2009 r. w internecie pojawił się remiks piosenki Pitbulla Hotel Room Service, w którym gościnnie zaśpiewała Nicole. Od 2010: Killer Love W 2010 r. Scherzinger dołączyła do obsady opery „Love Never Dies (Phantom of the Opera)”. Na stronie internetowej programu „The Sing Off”, w którym Nicole została jurorką, ukazała się informacja o tym, że liderka PCD nagrywa właśnie tytułowy utwór z tej właśnie opery. 6 stycznia 2010 r. Nicole razem z Cobra Starship wykonała piosenkę Good Girls Go Bad na People's Choice Award. 22 stycznia 2010 r. Nicole wzięła udział w charytatywnym przedsięwzięciu Hope for Haiti Now: A Global Benefit for Earthquake Relief. Jej zadaniem, tak jak wielu innych gwiazd, było odbieranie telefonów od osób, które chciały pomóc osobom poszkodowanym przez trzęsienia ziemi w Haiti. 12 lutego 2010 r. ukazała się nowa wersja piosenki We Are the World, nagrana specjalnie na rzecz ofiar tego trzęsienia, w której pojawiła się także Nicole. Nicole Scherzinger podczas wywiadu, grudzień 2011 Na początku 2010 r.,Radio 1 dodało album Nicole do nadchodzących albumów w 2010 r., nadal zatytułowany „Her Name Is Nicole”. Contactmusic.com doniósł, że Nicole znów współpracuje z Ne-Yo, który poprzednio współpracował ze Scherzinger nad takimi utworami, jak: „Save Me From Myself” i „Happily Never After”. 26 stycznia 2010 r. zostało ujawnione, że Jay Sean i Nicole pracują wspólnie nad czymś w studiu. Film, który wspólnie nagrali, najpierw został zamieszczony na twitterze, a później w internecie. Wideo pokazuje parę, która dobrze się bawi w studio nagraniowym Hit Factory (Criteria) w Miami na Florydzie. Ujawnione zostały informacje, że Nicole pracowała z Chuckiem Harmonym, który wcześniej był odpowiedzialny za produkcję Russian Roulette Rihanny, Year Of The Gentleman – albumu Ne-Yo oraz Growing Pains – albumu Mary J. Blige. Podczas ostatniego wywiadu w „Good Day L.A.”, Scherzinger poinformowała, że jej nowy singiel nosi nazwę „Nobody Can Change Me”. Opisała go jako „inspirującą, podnoszącą na duchu piosenkę”. Wyjaśniała także, że: „Singiel jest inspirującą piosenką, więc jest niemal jak Pussycat Dolls, ale tylko ja śpiewam (...)”. Piosenka zadebiutowała w radiu KISS-FM w programie „On air with Ryan Seacrest”. Na początku czerwca br. Nicole i producent muzyczny RedOne poinformowali na swoich kontach na Twitterze, że wspólnie pracują nad piosenką „Magic” na południu Francji. 21 lipca 2010 r. RedOne powiedział, że jest odpowiedzialny za produkcję nowego albumu Scherzinger oraz, że prace nad nim dobiegają końca. W ostatnim swoim wywiadzie, RedOne poinformował, że singiel Nicole zostanie wydany na przełomie września i października. W wywiadzie z Perezem Hiltonem, Nicole powiedziała, że jej nowy singel, zostanie wydany jesienią. 8 października 2010 r. na swoim oficjalnym Twitterze Nicole napisała, że rozpoczyna zdjęcia do teledysku do jej nowego singla „Poison”, który zostanie wydany 15 października 2010 r. w Zjednoczonym Królestwie. 19 grudnia 2010 r. Nicole potwierdziła, że jej drugi singiel będzie nosił nazwę „Don't Hold Your Breath”. 2 marca 2011r. na stronie internetowej gazety The Sun została ujawniona okładka i tytuł albumu: Killer Love. Oficjalnie album został wydany 20 marca 2011 r. w Wielkiej Brytanii. Od 22 marca do 25 maja 2010 r. brała udział w dziesiątej edycji programu Dancing with the Stars (znanego w Polsce jako Taniec z gwiazdami). Jej partnerem tanecznym był Derek Hough, z którym zajęła 1. miejsce. Od sierpnia 2012 roku jest jurorką programu The X Factor w Wielkiej Brytanii. 'Edycja ósma' center Zobacz też *Aleksandra Gintrowska Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści ósmej edycji